Spinal implants can be engaged to or along one or more vertebrae of the spinal column for the treatment of various spinal conditions. Fasteners can be provided to secure the implant to a particular location along the spinal column. The implants can be provided to stabilize the spinal column for treatment, either by fixing the spinal column or by permitting at least some motion of the stabilized motion segments.
Multi-axial and uni-axial screws have been employed for securing elongated implants, such as rods or plates, along one or more motion segments of the spinal column. Such fasteners can comprise many components or parts that make placement and manipulation of the fastener and the elongated implant cumbersome during surgery to achieve the desired position relative to the spinal anatomy. Furthermore, manipulation of the fasteners can result in deformation of components thereof that make achieving the desired fit between the fastener components and/or the implant difficult to achieve.